


Happy Anniversary, Babe

by 1drabbithole



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1drabbithole/pseuds/1drabbithole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Leeds, Harry plans a surprise for Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Leeds anniversary, Larry! Based on fictionalized portrayals of real people. No harm intended.

“Keep your eyes shut.”

Harry opened Louis’ car door. A rush of nerves ran through him when Louis stepped out. He wanted everything to be perfect tonight. He’d been planning this for ages, sneaking phone calls with Gemma to come up with the perfect idea, putting up with her taking the piss about him being so romantic.

“I’m going to fall on my face doing this,” Louis said, thrusting his hands out in front of him like he had an invisible dance partner whilst he tried to negotiate the stairs up to their flat from the garage.

“I won’t let you fall,” Harry whispered against the back of his neck. He slid an arm around the front of Louis’ chest, catching him when he stumbled on the top step. Louis’ hand settled over Harry’s and squeezed.

“Am I meant to unlock the door with my eyes closed as well?”

“Hush up,” Harry smiled at Louis’ sass. He reached into Louis’ pocket and withdrew their housekeys giving Lou’s thigh a squeeze. Louis pushed his bum into Harry in silent protest. “Alright, now wait here.”

“What kind of anniversary surprise is this? I can’t see anything and my man just abandons me. For all I know he could be making a run for it--”

Louis stopped talking when Harry turned on the music. Harry watched his body relax as he listened for a moment, his lips falling open slightly. Then the corner of his lip disappeared into his mouth and his forehead wrinkled. “Is this...?”

Harry held Louis’ face in his hands, running his thumbs across his cheekbones. Louis’ long eyelashes almost brushed his fingertips where he was still playing along with Harry’s surprise, keeping his eyes shut. “Do you remember?”

A surprised smile broke across Louis’ face. “Did you make a mixtape?”

Harry leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. “Yes, and no peeking.”

“This was what was playing when you...” Louis’ smile widened into something predatory. “You are cheeky, Styles. No romance, just jumping straight to the sex music. Is that why I have to keep my eyes shut? Because there is some sort of kinky surprise waiting?”

“If I have to gag you, I will,” Harry said, putting his hand over Louis’ mouth. He felt Louis’ tongue poke at his palm.

“Fine.” The word was muffled.

“Come on,” Harry said gently. He slid his hand down to lace their fingers together.

Louis’ free hand came out again to feel the air for nonexistent obstacles. He shuffled his feet as Harry led him to the living room. Gemma had come down earlier today when they’d been at the studio, and she’d done everything up amazingly. The room’s lights were off save for the fireplace and twinkling fairy lights strung up over the room’s centerpiece.

“Ok, now get down on your knees.”

Even with his eyes shut, the look of utter surprise on Louis’ face was hilarious. “Oh that’s how this is going to be? Lucky for you, I enjoy this bit.”

“No, I mean... here.” Harry slid to his knees too, tugging Louis down by the hand.

“What are we doing?”

“Crawl forward a bit.”

Louis chuckled to himself. “You have gone mad. What is this, an obstacle course?” His head bumped against the far side and he tried to turn to the left to find his way.

Harry laughed too at the sight of Louis half in and half out of the night’s surprise, trying to sort out where he was. His round arse looking equal parts ridiculous and sexy.

“I’m coming in. Sit down where you are. That’s it. Still keep your eyes shut.”

Louis’ head brushed the fabric and he seemed to be guessing what Harry had done. Harry rushed to face him, crossing his legs around Louis’ back and pulling him close. One more kiss and then, “Ok. Open your eyes.”

“Oh, Hazza,” he whispered, looking about them.

They were sitting amid a pile of pillows and sleeping bags in their tent. The tent from a year ago. Harry’d had Gemma bring it down so he and Lou could have a little bit of that magic back. That weekend had been so intense, finally admitting that they loved each other, kissing through their tears of joy, christening that tent in more ways than one. The last few months had been hard, though. The stress of keeping everything under wraps was getting to them both.

“This is... I can’t believe you did all this,” Louis smiled. The look of amazement on his face sent a warm thread of emotion through Harry.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it!”

“I love _you_.”

Louis stopped looking about and focussed on Harry. “I’m sorry that things have been harder recently. I feel like we’ve barely seen each other. It’s not how I wanted this to go.”

“I know. Me either.” Harry kissed Louis softly again. “This is me trying to say thanks for keeping us together.”

Louis’ breath caught. “I love you, Haz. I’d do it a million times over, too.”

The lights sparkled around Louis like he was wearing a halo, and Harry’s heart soared. Since the day they’d been put together with the other lads, Lou had always been the special one. He’d pulled Harry in close, wiping away his tears, always being strong, funny, open. Harry hadn’t even realized he was falling in love until that night before their first proper concert, the one in Birmingham, during sound check. Louis had been having a laugh, singing “All Shook Up” and dancing in a circle around Harry, trying to do Elvis’ hip shake thing. One of the crew had put a spotlight on Lou’s little performance and his face had lit up so beautifully. It took Harry another few weeks before he worked up the courage to kiss him, having pushed into the tour bus’ loo behind him. Fortunately Louis was on the same page, but he sometimes still teased Harry about his choosing the toilet as the not-at-all-romantic place for their first kiss.

Louis’ fringe had fallen over his eyebrow and Harry stroked it away. He savored the slide of his fingers across his skin. Louis’ hands found Harry’s hips, running along the waistband of his pants.

“Let’s pretend it’s that night again.” Harry’s voice cracked as he remembered gathering up the courage to tell Louis how much he loved him that first time in the tent. Those thin fabric walls were the only thing protecting them from the world that wanted them to be something they weren’t. Now, in _their_ flat, in _their_ tent with the door flap unzipped and thrown open to let in the artificial starlight they could pretend they didn’t ever need to hide.

“Let’s make an even better night,” Louis whispered. He brushed Harry’s hair off his forehead too with such tenderness.

Louis cradled the back of Harry’s neck as he laid him back onto the pillows and the sleeping bag, making the nylon swish with their slow movements. He laid over Harry, one leg dropping between Harry’s to press as he kissed him. He always knew exactly the right touch, the right teasing lick that’d turn Harry on like a switch had been flipped. Sometimes Lou would catch him right before they walked on for a performance or pull him aside before an interview. Harry’d have to do the whole show with half-wood pressing up against the zipper of his jeans just because Lou’s lips had found his for half a second.

“I just realized you’re wearing the same t-shirt,” Louis smiled. He traced a finger along the line of Harry’s collar. “I should have done the maths on this one hours ago, shouldn’t I?”

Harry grinned widely. He shrugged. “Obviously I’m with you because you’re pretty, not so much because of your smarts.”

Louis ground his fist into the bend at Harry’s neck, forcing a ticklish laugh from him as he squirmed beneath him. “Well, _I’m_ obviously only with _you_ because of those cocksucking lips of yours, so...”

Harry flipped them over, causing another loud swish of the tent’s fabric. “Right. Better get on that, then.” When he licked his lips for emphasis, Louis let out a long breath and shifted beneath him.

Harry sat up to straddle Louis’ hips. Louis’ growing hardness pressed against his arse. The memory of that bloody pub in Wellington, where a very drunk, very horny Lou kept trying to climb into his lap, came to mind. Harry had stood up so Lou wouldn’t have a lap to access and Lou’d just pressed his erection into Harry’s bum from the back. Fortunately the video that surfaced on the internet was just blurry enough for the denials from Management to work. Harry almost wished there’d been a paparazzo on the balcony of their hotel room that night when Louis had sobered up enough to fuck him. More than a little bit, Harry was tempted to leave their curtains open just enough.

Harry started to pull off his own t-shirt.

“No, leave that on,” Louis said quietly. His eyes burned with something deep. Harry knew what it was. Leeds had been a perfect time for them. Every little piece of it was special, including this ratty old t-shirt that was almost too short now for Harry’s taller frame.

Harry nodded. He slipped his fingers underneath the hem of Louis’ shirt and inched it higher. “Let me take care of you tonight,” Harry said quietly. His voice rose slightly at the end, in a question. “You always take care of me.”

“You’ve already--”

Harry pushed Louis’ shirt up, silencing him with a lick to his nipple. The flat of his tongue rasped slowly across one and then the other, taking them to hardness. Louis’ exhale swept through Harry’s curls.

“Ok, have it your way then,” Louis said. The smile in his voice was reinforced by the stroke of his fingers through Harry’s hair. He whispered, “How did I get so lucky with you?”

Harry kissed his way down Louis’ torso, stopping to nip at the flesh at his ribs, to suck a faint mark on his belly where no one would be likely to see it. He breathed warm against Louis’ skin as he undid his trousers. He nuzzled against his bulge, inhaling a deep gasp of Louis’ scent and vowing to himself to wear at least one item of Louis’ clothing for the rest of his life, every day, just to have that scent near him.

He mouthed at Louis through his pants. Their hands met at the waistband, pushing and pulling to send them lower.

“I want you to...” Louis trailed off whilst he kicked his trousers and socks out into the room. He pulled off his shirt and threw it after the rest of his clothes.

“You want me to what?” Harry licked a slow stripe up Louis’ cock.

“Fuck,” Louis strained through gritted teeth.

Harry slipped his mouth over the head and Louis seemed to lose his train of thought. The salt-sour taste of precome pricked at Harry’s tastebuds as he took Louis to the back of his throat slowly. He rose again, just as slowly, and ate up Louis’ answering moan.

“Fuck, you’re so bloody good at that, Hazza,” Louis laughed breathily. His fingers wrapped into Harry’s hair just they way Harry loved it. Harry fisted his hand around Louis’ base and sucked him down again. “Remember what else we did for the first time at Leeds, babe?”

Harry hummed. He pulled off with a slurp, ready to list off all the things they’d done in this tent. Louis eyes were shining with desire. The firelight was flickering across his naked body. Harry sat up and just looked at Lou -- at his boyfriend, at the love of his life -- and he said, “You are so gorgeous.”

A flush spread through Louis’ cheeks and the shy smile that rarely appeared anymore spread across Louis’ lips. They were both so jaded these days from the press’ questions about their personal lives and fans pushing up against them and kissing without permission. It was hard to make any of them blush anymore. But all Harry had to do was to tell Lou how beautiful he was, and he was pink to the tips of his ears.

“You know you’re the only one that can make me blush.”

Louis held up his hands for Harry to take. They wound their fingers together like they had in the tent that night, watching how their hands fit together. Louis pulled Harry down atop him. He licked at Harry’s lips and then slid his tongue into Harry’s eager mouth. Harry was usually the one who was happy to skip the foreplay, but right now Louis was rocking up against Harry’s crotch. That Lou was naked beneath him while he had all of his kit on struck Harry as ironic. Louis was so good at putting layers up around himself -- around them both really -- and here he was with everything stripped away. It was Harry that was usually the one stripped bare.

Harry eventually pulled back from the kiss. “We did a lot of things for the first time there,” he said, picking up on Lou’s question from minutes ago.

“I was thinking of this,” Louis replied. He rolled over and pushed his bum up. He looked back at Harry with his cheek on this silly heart pillow that Gemma must have left behind.

Harry’s cock throbbed in his jeans as he took in the view. Everyone knew Louis had a fantastic arse, but this was seriously how it was meant to be seen. Harry cleared his throat and forced himself to meet Lou’s eyes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Harry leaned down and kissed the skin of Louis’ bum, then the other side. Louis wiggled into Harry’s touch. They rarely had the time or energy for anything other than a quick shag these days. Fingers and plenty of lube made quick work of it usually. Tonight, though, they had plenty of time.

Harry pressed the flat of his tongue to Louis' hole. Louis let out an involuntary groan. Harry couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, pushed from him by the excitement of this. A year ago, he’d never done this before. Since then, he’d learned there was little he loved more than watching Louis fall apart from his touch like this. He licked a slow stripe up from his balls, teasing over his hole and ending with an open-mouthed kiss at the base of his spine.

“More?” He knew what the answer would be.

Louis nodded against the pillow and pushed his hips back slightly.

Harry licked across his hole again, a little faster this time. It puckered beneath his tongue. Another lick, and another pucker, this time accompanied by a tiny gasp from Louis. Harry looked down the expanse of Louis’ bare back. His fringe had fallen in front of his face again, and Harry could just see that he had his eyes shut again. Harry smiled and gave a loving bite to the flesh of his hip.

Louis' cock was hard between his thighs, bouncing slightly each time Harry made a pass with his tongue. Harry closed his fist around its base and kept the pressure on when he plunged the point of his tongue against Lou’s hole. The jerk of Louis’ cock in his hand was enough to make Harry moan right along with Louis. He was imagining the feeling of sliding into Louis slowly, of making love to him here in their tent just like they’d done a year ago. Back then, they’d barely known what they were doing. They hadn’t known each other’s bodies like they do now. They’d been running on instinct and lust; and a desperate need to nearly consume each other by any means they could manage. That had meant tongues in arses, cocks in mouths, deep kisses, and Harry nearly in tears with the pleasure of Lou fucking him for the first time. Later, in the pale dawn light, it’d been Harry’s turn and Louis had arched beneath him even whilst Harry could still feel his own arse throbbing from hours before.

Louis’ breath was coming fast and shallow. His right hand had come back and was grabbing at his own arse, trying to give Harry better access.

“That feels so good,” Louis growled. Harry licked deeper. “Finger,” Louis ordered.

Harry grabbed into the corner of the tent, finding the bottle of lube. He barely needed it for a finger. Louis’ hole was so open and red. Harry wanted to tongue-fuck him all night, to see if he could make him come just from that, but he also wanted to slide his cock into him. These were the best kind of choices, he smiled to himself.

He put a hand on the small of Louis’ back and slid a slick finger inside. Louis hissed a sound of pleasure and pressed back into it. Harry leaned down to kiss his spine as he slowly moved his hand.

“More,” Louis said. “Yeah, like that,” when Harry slipped a second into him. Louis was hugging the heart pillow against his upper chest. His eyes fluttered open and Harry smiled down at him. “I’m ready, Hazza, come on.”

They’d finally gone together for testing a few days ago. Negative, both of them, they’d gotten the results yesterday. Lou had left the envelopes on the corner of the kitchen counter when he’d gone ahead to the studio to record his solo on one of the new tracks. Harry had nervously opened the letters and had sighed happily when he’d read the contents. Tonight was going to be the first time they could take advantage of the good news and it was Lou offering up himself to Harry. The burst of affection that pulsed through him made Harry’s fingers fumble on the button of his jeans. He didn’t care that he was getting lube everywhere, only that his cock was aching and Lou was looking so _intent_ , like he might reach underneath himself and wank if Harry didn’t hurry. He squirmed in the tight confines of the tent, swishing against the walls, bumping against Louis’ waiting arse.

“Let’s go, Styles,” Louis said with a laugh and another wiggle. “What are you up to back there? Let’s rechristen this tent.”

Harry kicked his jeans and pants out the open tent flap. He grabbed the lube and drizzled some over himself, gasping at the cold wetness. He was so close already, glimpsing the look of desire on Louis’ face and feeling his balls try to rise.

“Roll over,” Harry said, voice rough with lust. This was the part that he really wanted to see Lou’s face for. He needed it, just like they’d done a year ago. Face-to-face, lips brushing, sharing each other’s air.

Louis did, looking up at Harry with a soft, loving gaze that just about made Harry float away. Lou drew his knees up.

“I almost can't bear it when you look at me like that,” Harry whispered.

“Now you know how I feel every day of my life, Hazza.”

Harry aligned himself and pressed forward. Louis’ warmth surrounded him easily. Harry collapsed onto him, letting their lips meet. It was like after that interview in Paris, where the lights had been low in their suite and Louis had tasted of dark chocolate and champagne.

“I love you, Lou.” He snapped his hips. If he’d had his way, he’d tell everyone all the time how he felt about this man. He felt like he'd saved up all of the _I love you_ ’s and they kept spilling out of him, overflowing with every warm touch of Louis’ skin to his.

Louis groaned and laughed at the same time. Harry swallowed the sound with another kiss. Louis looped his hand around the back of Harry’s neck, holding him close. He gasped with every slow thrust of Harry’s cock. He pressed against Harry’s arse with his heels, holding him tight and pushing their tempo a bit faster.

“I want to feel every inch of you,” Louis gasped. “Harder. Yeah, there you go,” he said encouragingly. “Always so good, aren’t you? I love how you do these little things for me. You are the kindest person I know -- ooh, fuck! -- look at what you did for me tonight. This is -- Haz, oh God -- so fucking amazing. The flat and the fucking are both amazing,” he laughed. “I love you, I love fucking you so much, and I know you’ve made me a better person.”

A sound rose out of Harry like a sob. He pushed his arms beneath Louis’ back, leveraging hard, driving deeper, quicker just like Louis’d asked, until Louis cried out loudly. Harry’s name echoed off the high ceiling of their flat, escaping their tent in a way that they would never have dared a year ago. They’d bitten back their moans of pleasure then, but now they could be freer; at least here at home, they could be freer with each other. No one could hear them as their skin slapped together, as they gasped and frantically breathed each other’s air. No one else could hear as they bumped the sides of the tent, bodies twining together.

Louis shuddered and tensed. “Fuck,” he moaned low. He forced his fist between them, pushing the head of his leaking dick against Harry’s belly, stroking himself and using the friction of their bodies. Heat gathered -- rising from Harry’s thighs, his biceps, the back of his neck -- until all he could do was force out one last “I love you” and lose himself to their shared orgasm.

Later, when the sun was just coming up, Louis slid into Harry and told him over and over again how much he loved him.


End file.
